Caught In Between
by jap2689
Summary: Nathan Scott is a successful business man who doesn’t believe in love. He gave his heart away 7 years ago, and never got it back. Will a trip from his brother and his fiancé change his outlook on true love? Will he ever gain his hearts only desire? Read a
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a new story I've been working on. I will still write my other one, Just Be Your Tear, but I had this idea and wanted to start writing it before I fogot it. Thanks to all of you who read my stories, it means a lot me!**

**Summary: Nathan Scott is a successful business man who doesn't believe in love. He gave his heart away once, and never got it back. Could a trip from his brother and his fiancé change is outlook on true love? Will he find his hearts only desire? Read and find out!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Caught In Between- chapter one**

Nathan Scott was your typical 25 year old. He lived a simple life. Once his dreams fell short, he wound up working for a sports agency. To say the least, he has done well for himself. Love and Nathan Scott didn't mix, but one girl managed to steal his heart 7 years ago. It was just one of his one night stands, but this girl was different. She managed to capture his heart, and never gave it back. The sad thing was, he didn't even know her name. They met at a party, hooked up, and walked out of each others life. He was currently dating Peyton Sawyer, did he love her? No, and he never thought he would. He only date her for sex and publicity. Peyton was a young artist, destine for fame. He couldn't lie, he loved spending time with her, but love wasn't in the picture. It never would be.

Nathan walked into his condo in Chicago, and heard a beep echo in the quiet apartment. He walked over to his answering machine, and noticed he had two new messages. He pressed play, and listened as he set his things down and loosened his tie.

"1st new message, sent today at 3:30 P.M." beep "Hey Nate, Its Luke. I know you are probably at work, but I just wanted to remind you that my flight is coming in at 7. You better not be late little brother." Beep.

Nathan scoffed at his brothers message. He never did trust him. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was only 5,he still had two hours.

"Next new message, sent today at 4:56 P.M." beep. "Babe , Its me, Peyton. I thought you would be off of work by now. I wanted to make sure we still had plans for tonight. You better have not forgotten. Call me later." beep.

That right there was why he could never love Peyton. She didn't trust him. She was always asking where he was, and why he didn't call. Sure, he had a playboy reputation before he started dating her, but he wasn't a cheater. If he was in love or not, he would never cheat. He constantly reminded her of that, but she didn't want to believe him.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

"_Hello!" _

"Hey!"

"_Were you still at work?" _

"Yes, the meeting with my client ran a little later than I expected. And I was calling to let you know we are still on for tonight, I didn't forget."

"_Okay. What time are you going to pick me up?" _

"Well Luke's flight comes in at 7. So I'll swing by and get him, and then we will come get you."

"_Alright. I'll see you later then." _

"Bye babe." Nathan hung up his phone and headed to take a shower before he went to pick up his brother.

It was six o clock when Nathan left his condo to pick Lucas up. He turned the radio on. The song that was playing, he normally wouldn't listen to, but it calmed him. So he left it on

_I don't know what I want  
So don't ask me 'cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road  
I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do _

I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve,  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Can you tell me what more do I need?  
And tomorrow's just a mystery  
Oh, yeah, but that's okay.

I'm alone, on my own, that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission,  
But I'm ready to fly!

I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know  
Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on.

Oh, I'm alone, on my own and that's all I know  
Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world.

Oooh, I'm just a girl, oh, I'm just a girl, ah um  
Oh, I'm just a girl 

"That was an old song by Haley James. Her new album due to release next week." The radio boomed through the car.

"Haley James." Nathan said out loud. "I'm gonna have to buy her C.D." When he was listening to the song. He felt like he could relate to her, and not to mention she had an amazing voice.It almost sounded familiar to him.

A few minutes later Nathan had arrived at the air port. He parked the car, and went inside to find his brother terminal. Once he got where he was suppose to be, he looked down to his watch and saw that he still had 20 minutes. He looked around for something to do, and spotted a book store. He walked in and found what he was looking for. He purchased his item and went to sit on a bench and wait for Lucas plane to land.

"Nathan!" Nathan turned to see his older brother standing behind him with a wide smile.

"Luke! How yah doing big brother." He stood up, and went to give his brother a man hug.

"I'm ready to get some rest. That was a long flight from California." Lucas sighed.

"Well you won't be able to get to much rest. We are going out with my girlfriend tonight." Nathan informed him.

"girlfriend?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yeah I'm trying to settle down, how bout you. You have anyone?"

"That was actually why I'm here." Lucas said excitedly "I got engaged."

"What? No way. Congratulation man." Nathan gave his brother another hug.

"She's great man. She is coming in tomorrow. You will get to meet her."

"Can't wait to see what girl landed you." Nathan laughed "Now lets get out of here." The two brother walked out to the car. When Nathan got in he pulled out the C.D. he had bought earlier in the book store. He looked down at the cover that had a broken heart '_man, me and this girl are a perfect fit.' _Nathan thought to himself. He put the C.D. in, and Haley James voice blasted through the speakers. He put the car in gear and started driving back to his condo. He bobbed his head to the music, and glanced over a Luke who was laughing at him.

"Shut up man, her voice is amazing. So tell me about this fiancé of yours."

"I think you're gonna like her. We will find out sure enough tomorrow." Lucas smirked.

"Nate where are you taking me?" Lucas asked. Him and Nathan had stopped by Nathan's condo to drop his stuff off, and now they were on there way to get Peyton.

"We have to pick Peyton up. I told you this already." Nathan answered. "We're here now." The two brothers got out of the car, and walked up to Peyton's apartment. "Now Peyton is a cool girl, you shouldn't have a problem with her." Nathan informed his brother after he knocked on the door.

A few seconds later they heard foot steps by the door, and heard it being unlocked. Peyton opened the door, and looked at the two men in front of her.

" Peyton this is-" Nathan started.

"Lucas Scott. How the hell have you been?" Peyton rushed out of her apartment and pulled Lucas into a hug. "Its been to long."

"So you're my brothers girlfriend." Lucas smiled down at her after they broke their hug. "I didn't think I would see you again."

Nathan watched the exchange between his girlfriend and brother. He was clearly confused. How could they know each other? He met Peyton last year, and she had told him that she had been living in Chicago her whole life.

"Wait you two know each other?" Both were snapped out of their conversation and looked over at a confused Nathan.

"Yes, I can't believe this is you brother. We meet when he was in Chicago for his book tour. We spent the whole night together. I guess I just never put the two together."

"Peyton here had the guts to come in and tell me that she hated my book. She sat their and criticized me about it for hours. So I gave her my number so we could talk about it when I was done signing books. Like she said we spent the whole night together talking. She's an amazing girl Nate." Lucas said as he looked over at Peyton, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Do you wanna get a drink." Peyton asked Luke.

"Sure." the two of them started walking toward her apartments elevator, completely forgetting the other person they were with.

Nathan still in shock, followed behind them to the elevator. He watched as Peyton laughed at something Lucas had just said to her.

"It's going to be a long night." Nathan sighed


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story. As for Just Be Your Tear, I'm still writing it, but I'm kind of stuck on where I want to go with the story. I will try to update it soon, but I can't promise anything. So don't give up on me. **

**Anyways here is the next chapter...**

**chapter 2**

"Jamie!" Haley yelled into her L.A. home. "Are you all packed sweetie."

After Haley didn't get a response, she went up the stairs to her sons bedroom. She found him sitting with his back to her.

"James our flight is leaving in two hours, we need to get going." She started gathering the 7 year old boys things and packed them into his bag.

"Mom why do we have to go all the way to Chicago? I want to stay here." the little boy whined.

"baby I told you that is where my tour is going next. I just had a full month off with you. I thought you were excited to travel with me."

"I am mommy, but I'm tired of trying to find my daddy. You told me that maybe we would find him, and we never did." James said as the tears started building up in his eyes.

Haley's heart broke when she saw her little boy crying. She had promised him that. They were so excited to tour the country together, but James had different reasons. He had told his mom that he would only go if they looked for his dad. Of course Haley told him they could, but she had no intention of finding him. She had her son to thank for the permanent reminder of the man. Every time she looked at Jamie, she saw her one night stand reflecting back at her. It killed her because, though she will never admit it, it was way more than a one night stand. That night was everything to her, yet she still walked away scared.

"Sweetie I have a feeling we are going to find him soon." Haley promised her son. She didn't really believe that, but anything to make her boy happy.

"you promise?" he asked with his cute little pout she couldn't resist.

"I promise." She put his remaining things in his bag. "Now lets get to the airport. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can find your Daddy."

She hated lying to her son, but she hated seeing him so broken. He already had a father figure, but that didn't cut it for him. He refused to give up on looking for his biological father. One of these days she'll have to tell him the truth.

* * *

"Mom look, this is my favorite part." James was sitting in the large first class seat, looking out the window as the plane took off. He loved flying.

"Yeah sweetie, look how high we are."

"Mom can you tell me about him." James asked after getting settled into his seat. He sat Indian style in the big chair and looked at his mom, waiting for her to respond.

Haley already knew who he was referring to. He has been talking about his father a lot lately. She couldn't really blame him.

"What do you want to know bud?"

"How did you meet?"

"Well we were sophomores in college. So we were both 20. I went to this party at Duke university with Luke, and I saw your Daddy flirting with this other girl. I thought he was cute, but not my type. I spent the rest of the night with some friends, but then later I ran into this guy. Guess who it was?" Haley asked and James giddily said his dad. "Yeah it was your dad. We spent the rest of the night talking. That is how I met your dad." The story was true, but not entirely. Her and his didn't necessarily talk. It was more like they were both drunk, and slept together. But she wasn't about to tell her seven year old son that.

"Did he play basketball mom?" Haley smiled at the way her sons face lit up talking about his favorite sport.

"He did sweetie. He was a Duke blue devil. He was captain of the team, one of the best players."

"Wow! I cant wait to meet him."

"I'm sure he would love to meet you too bud." Haley said with guilt in her voice. She felt horrible for not telling his father that she was pregnant, but she was better off this way. They both had dreams to live for. She couldn't hold him back. It also killed her that he had no idea who she was.

* * *

"Mom." James whined. Haley turned around and saw him standing with a pout on his face, and his arms crossed over his little chest.

"What's the matter?" Haley squatted down in front of her son waiting for an answer.

"I'm not going in there." He answered sternly.

"Honey we have to get this over with. Its only for one night." Haley said sympathetically

"Get it over with?" Both Haley and James looked up to the man standing in the door way. James rolled his eyes as Haley put on her fake smile.

"Hey Chris. Sorry were late." Haley grabbed James's hand and practically dragged him into Chris's hotel room.

"Chris Keller doesn't mind. How's it going little man?" Chris held his hand up for James to high five, but James just walked right by him. "alright whatever."

"We're just staying for one night I promise." Haley set their things down on the bed, and turned to look at Chris. "We are suppose to meet up with Lucas after the show tomorrow night."

"Stay as long as you need Hales. How is the search for this little one's Dad anyways?" Chris smirked. He loved teasing Haley about. Chris and Haley met about 4 years ago when they were on tour together. Chris was the guy Haley would always go to when she needed someone to talk to. He did get a bit annoying, but he helped her through a lot.

"We're gonna find him this time, right Jamie?" Haley said with a forced smile, looking down at her son. He nodded his head excitedly and went back to playing his video game. She looked back up at Chris. If looks could kill, Chris Keller would have been dead that instant.

"How bout we go get something to eat?" Chris asked changing the subject.

"That sounds great. Come on James, you can play that when we get back."

The three of them went out to eat. Haley and Chris discussed the tour most of the evening while Jamie sat bored watching the two. He couldn't wait to find his Dad. His mom told him he looked just like him. So he would often look around and see if he could find another man to resemble him, but never could. He knew he and his father shared the same color eyes, hair, and were both tall. James was tall for his age. He had just turned 7 and was almost to Haley's shoulder already. They also shared the love of basketball. He wanted to find this man that he shared so much with. Of course he had Lucas, whom he loved, but it still wasn't his Dad.

"You ready to go baby?" James looked up to his mother and nodded. Haley could tell he was tired. They have been out all night, and he didn't sleep a wink on the plane.

Once they got back to the hotel room, James was already fast asleep. Chris carried him over to the bed and laid him down. After sending Chris a thank you, Haley changed into her pajama's and climbed in next to her son. Her movement woke him up.

"goodnight mommy."

"good night baby." Haley watched as his blue eyes fluttered shut. She leaned in, lightly kissed his forehead, and ruffled his dark raven hair. Look at her son would always bring back memories of the man she loved seven years ago. After all of these years she could not get him out of her head. Also having his child that looked identical to him didn't help. She loved that man since she was sixteen, slept with him when she was twenty, yet he still didn't acknowledge her. It was like she didn't exist in his world. However, she couldn't be bothered by it anymore, she has moved on. She needs to let him go, and realize she will probably never see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Also I know a lot of you don't like the Laley, but don't worry it won't stay that way!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Nathan sat in his office thinking of anything but work. To be specific he was thinking about his brother and Peyton. They were really close last night. He pretty much sat back and watched as the two of them flirt and caught up on old times. To say it was weird is an understatement. He wasn't even jealous. You would think since Peyton was his girlfriend, that he would be jealous. But he wasn't, not even a little bit. He was just confused. Lucas had told him he was engaged, but now he was flirting with his girlfriend.

"Mr. Scott." Nathan was broke out of his thoughts when his secretary poked her head through the door.

"Yeah Barb."

"Your brother is here. Are you busy?"

"No, send him in." Barb nodded and soon after Lucas walked through the door.

"How's it going little brother?" Lucas asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs across from Nathan.

"Fine. And what brings you here Lucas?"

"Well tonight we are going to that new club." Lucas began and saw that Nathan was about to protest so he continued. "Before you say no little brother. Haley James is playing there tonight."

After hearing her name, Nathan snapped his head up, and looked at his brothers grinning face. How could he say no. Of course he was going to go. This Haley James girls had him intrigued. After listening to her C.D. numerous of times, he was dying to see her, meet her, and just be in her presence.

"Uh yeah I guess I could go." Nathan played it cool. "What time does she start playing. We wouldn't want to miss anything."

"Well what time does Peyton get off?"

"Peyton, oh right her." Nathan silently scolded himself for forgetting about his girlfriend. "I'll have to call her, but I think she gets off at 5."

"Alright, well we can go around 8. I think Haley's set starts at 8:30."

"Sounds good. We will meet you there." Nathan went to turn back to the work on his desk, but Lucas still didn't leave.

"Well maybe we could go together. I would like to talk to Peyton some more." Nathan looked up at his brothers nervous state. _Why would he want to talk to Peyton still. He is engaged. _

"Yeah sure. I'll just have Peyton meet us at my condo." Nathan said, sending Lucas a questioning look.

"Okay, well I let you get back to work." Lucas stood from his chair and walked out of Nathan's office.

---

"Okay James, How does mommy look?" Haley and James were already at the club an hour early getting ready. She was wearing just a simple pair of jeans, and a Chris Keller fan t-shirt. It was a joke the two of them had. Haley's set was always before his, and awhile ago Haley had lost a bet, which ended with her wearing a fan shirt of his for her shows. Her hair was down in waves, and she wore her make up heavier then usual.

"You look beautiful mommy." James looked up from his game and smiled at his mother.

"Thanks baby. " Haley turned back to the mirror with a steady sigh. She couldn't believe that after all these years, she still gets nervous.

"Hey mom what am I doing during the show?"

"you will be with Brooke tonight sweetie." Brooke was Haley's best friend. She also traveled with her when she was on the road. When Haley performed Brooke would look after James.

"Yea, I love auntie Brooke. Is Jake coming too?" James asked excitedly.

"Probably sweetie." Haley smiled lovingly at her son. She was so grateful for Brooke and Jake. They were her best friends. They stuck by her side for the whole 9 months when she was pregnant with James. She would be lost with out them. It was also a huge relief that James loved them just as much as she did.

"20 minutes Miss James." A person said peaking through her dressing room door.

"Mommy don't be nervous. You are going to be great out there." James sat watching as his mom nervously paced through the room, and checked her appearance numerous times.

"Thanks little man. Come give mom a hug." This was her and James 'pre game ritual.' James ran a threw his little arms around his mom.

"Isn't that cute Jake." Brooke gushed as her and Jake stood quietly watching the two.

"Way to ruin the moment tigger." James said as he broke of his mom grasp.

"Come on Hotshot." Brooke laughed as James stuck his tongue out at her. "good luck Hales."

"Thanks and please don't corrupt my son." Haley said looking pointedly at Brooke.

"Don't worry Haley I won't let Brooke put make up on him again." Jake promised.

"It's good to have you around Jake." Haley smiled. "I'll meet up with you guys later." Haley watched as the three of them walked out.

---

Nathan and Lucas had just arrived at the club. Nathan nervously fixed his white dress shirt, while Lucas looked around for any sign of Peyton. This was his big night. Nathan didn't know why, but he was so anxious to see Haley perform. There was something about her music that drew him in. He found himself thinking about her a lot. He never did look up her picture though. He felt that he would look like a stalker if he took it that far. He was dying to see what she looked like. He imagined her to be very beautiful.

"Nate." for the second time today, Nathan was broke out of his thought about Haley James. He looked up to see Lucas along with Peyton giving him a questioning look.

"Sorry it was a long day at work. Hey babe." He excused, and leaned to give Peyton a light kiss.

"You sure you're alright Nathan."

"Yeah. Lets go find somewhere to sit." The three of them walked further into the club and sat at a table that was close to the stage. They still had another 20 minutes until Haley's performance. So Lucas and Peyton talked, while Nathan was caught up in his thoughts about Haley again. He would never dare say it out loud, but she reminded him a lot of his first love, hell his only love. Her voice was just as soft and sweet as hers, it had the power to instantly calm him.

"Next up we have Haley James." Nathan snapped out of his thoughts as the lights turned off and the soft sounds of music started to play.

I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good, the bad

Once the spot light was set on Haley James, Nathan's breath caught in his throat.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there _

It was her. The girl that stole his heart, and took away any chance for any other woman to have it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be her. 

_One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you  
_  
_I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there _

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you 

He was shocked. Seeing her in front of him right now made all those feelings he felt for her that night rush right back. She looked slightly different. Hell its been seven years.

_Like to think that you know me  
But in your eyes  
I am something above me  
That's only in your mind  
Only in your mind _

I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

I just wanna love you  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo 

"Wow thank you so much." Haley said as the crowd cheered. "Thanks. I have one more song for all of you." Haley walked over to the piano on the stage and started playing "let me fall."

Nathan was mesmerized by her. He didn't even here the music anymore. He sat and watched as she gracefully played the piano and the way her lips moved as she belted out the lyrics to the song. What would he say to her? Would she remember me? He had many questions going through his head. He wanted so bad to confess everything to the world, but he couldn't. Not when Peyton was right there. Also Haley might have moved on. Haley. He finally knew her name.

"Nathan." Lucas shouted. He has been trying to get his brothers attention for some time now, but he was out of it. "Nathan."

"What?" Nathan finally snapped out of it.

"I asked you if you wanted to go meet her?"

Haley had finished some time ago, but Nathan couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Uh sure." He said as though it didn't matter. _Of course I want to meet her, I want to know everything about her. I love her_. He wanted to shout.

Nathan's heart was beating uncontrollably as he and Lucas walked back stage. He was so nervous. He never got nervous, but this was the love of his life. He could finally be with her again.

Finally the two of them reached the door that had 'Haley James' written on it. Nathan stood as Lucas knocked on the door. Soon after a man answered the door, and ushered the two of them in. He had said that Haley was getting changed and would be out in a minute.

A few moments later Nathan froze as Haley walked out of another room and was now in there presence. He couldn't even form words. He watched as she walked up to them, but stopped in front of Lucas.

"How was I?" She asked as she put her arms around Lucas, and he did the same.

"You were awesome babe." Lucas kissed her forehead. "There someone I want you to meet." Lucas turned to Nathan who was standing behind him. "Nathan this is my fiancé Haley James."

In that moment Nathan Scott's world stopped. Never in his life has he wanted to run away from a situation, but right now that's what he felt. He wanted to run and pretend this never happened. He never thought he would hate his brother so much, but right now he did.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter..both songs were by Bethany Joy Lenz**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I am so sorry I have not updated my story in a long time. But the truth is that I have been really busy with school and work.

Now after reading through what have for this story I have decided to take a new route. I will be starting this story over. It will be a similar concept, but with new ideas. I have already started writing the first chapter, and I hope to have it posted in the next couple of days. So keep a look out for that. I will probably give the story a new name. So again if you are interested keep an eye out for it.

Sorry again, and I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I am done with school this week, so I will have a lot more time to write. Thanks to all of you who have hung in there.

Thanks and sorry again.

Jordan


End file.
